March 2011
Space Age - The Epic Frontier! The month of March and the planet Mars derive their names from Mars, the Roman god of war! What better way to celebrate March and its shared identity with outer space and the planet Mars than with new and exciting updates for Space Age! Updates, surprises and new adventures are planned for Space Age throughout the month of March! Our first major Space Age event in March will be the Host Event - A Space Odyssey! Make sure to tune in this weekend to see what new fun events your hosts have put together for you! It will definitely be out of this world and so will the awards! The Space Odyssey Event occurs over two days, Saturday and Sunday, March 5th and 6th. Consult the Calendar for local times! Scavenger Hunts for Alien Light Stanchions! These incredible Alien Light Stanchions contain rare fluorescent gases only obtainable from certain alien worlds! Forged on different planets from across the galaxy these unique lights are guaranteed to impress. Collect all the colors of the earthly rainbow with these Alien Light Stanchions! Watch for new Scavenger Hunts as each Alien Light Stanchion becomes available! These Alien Light Stanchions are out of this world! Check your Calendar for local times! American Crossword Puzzle Week Conclusion! This has been an exciting and amazing American Crossword Puzzle Week! Beginning with the new Crossword Puzzle Outfits last Friday, there have been a fantastic set of American Crossword Puzzle Week items! These have included: * Stylish Crossword Puzzle Shirt * Becoming Crossword Puzzle Pants or Skirt * Fashionable Crossword Puzzle Shoes * Chic Crossword Puzzle Hat * Long-wearing Crossword Puzzle Carpets (5 Styles) * Perfectly Square Crossword Puzzle Column * Everlasting Crossword Puzzle Flower and Puzzle Bees * Animated Crossword Puzzle Pin * First ever fully functional Crossword Puzzle Swing (Quest Award) * Trendy Crossword Puzzle Glasses This has truly been an American Crossword Puzzle Week to remember, and we are already looking forward to next year! Our American Crossword Puzzle Week Celebration concludes with the 3:30 A.M. Pacific Time (6:30 A.M. Eastern Time) crossword puzzle, and the 4:00 A.M. Pacific time (7:00 A.M. Eastern Time) word search, and this will be the last opportunity to receive the Crossword Puzzle outfit as an award! All new awards will be available from the crossword puzzle, word search and mazes, beginning with the 9:30 A.M. Pacific Time (12:30 P.M. Eastern Time) crossword puzzle! Weather Forecast for Medieval Age and Victorian Age! Saturday: Today looks to be the start of a significant warming trend, with a bright and sunny day expected! Sunday: Another bright and sunny day, with all traces of snow gone! Enjoy the sunshine, grass, dry paths, side walks and streets! Host Event - A Space Odyssey! Today's Host Event - A Space Odyssey is your first destination in the Epic Frontier, it has nine start rooms which you will find under the Host Tab! This Host Event introduces our first ever Space Ride. The Space Ride has the unique and amazing invisible track, and 10 Space Craft! This is the most incredible ride ever! Your Space Craft literally floats through the air on an unknown trajectory! The awards for this Host Event are Ride Packages and a unique Host Exclusive Space Craft! These Host Exclusive Space Craft are: The Lava Lizard! The Sunfish! The Atlantis! You can win as many times as you ride! Building your own Space Ride! When you are constructing a Space Ride just say Ride Off to display all of the track pieces in construction mode. Only the owner of the room and those on Furni Perms can see the track in construction mode. To see (or should we say not see) the track in invisible mode just say Ride On So remember, Ride Off to build, and Ride On to make invisible! Each Space Ride Basic Pack comes with enough pieces to build your own ride! Depending on the ride pack that you receive you can either build a circular ride or a ride that ends at a teleporter! Make sure you use Grid Move to build your ride! Using Free Move won't help, it's best to use for details! Space Ride items will go on sale next week! Here are some examples of rides you can build with the basic ride packages! VFK Wormhole Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, March 6th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, March 7th, 2011. A wormhole is a concept that captures the imagination in both reality and science fiction. The theory of a wormhole is essentially, a "shortcut" in space, a spacetime "bridge" that connects two places together that are vastly far apart. Wormholes are based on advanced complex astrophysical theories. The interpretation of these theories has inspired generations of science fiction writers to create their own version of the future using technology that incorporates wormhole theory. On today's quest we are going to step through the confines of spacetime and into the world of wormholes! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Space Tube Bridge! VFK Wormhole Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ConverseStar 0:58 2. iShaneBear 1:16 3. iTony 1:37 4. RUserious 1:43 5. DuckSwimmer 1:57 6. allyforever 2:01 7. tinathebattle 2:03 8. Merrillynn 2:13 9. CoolSun 2:18 10. iamabigdisfan 2:22 11. WaterSnowDream 2:28 12. Hufflepuff 2:33 13. BlueCheeze 2:43 14. RedFireBlaze 2:48 15. NoahBloo 2:48 16. SuperKoala 3:13 17. Arangatang 3:13 18. MissFroggy 3:18 19. disfaniam 3:30 20. fabmusa 3:43 21. StrawberryLove 3:52 22. Wildthunder 3:58 23. Its_Me 4:01 24. jennaloo 4:03 25. RealMaximumFire 4:07 26. MagicAsh 4:07 27. hobowendy 4:12 28. Destiny_Gurl 4:34 29. NeonLights 4:37 30. CuteStarPluto 4:37 Host Event - A Space Odyssey II! Noon Pacific Time, 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time, Sunday, March 6th Our Space Odyssey Continues with new Ride Packages! Complete your collection of Host Exclusive Space Craft at today's Host Event! Today's Host Exclusive Space Craft are: The Jungle Warrior! The Green Ocean! and Gasoline! These Space Craft complete the Host Exclusive Set! Remember, you can win as often as you ride! When building your ride make sure to use Grid Move! The Ride Technology is specifically designed to work with Grid Move. Good luck on your space travels! Space Age Ride! Are you looking for more ride pieces, more supports, more teleporters and most importantly more Space Craft? Then there couldn't be better news! Starting today, you can check out the all new Space Craft, kick the turbos, and build the ride of the future! The Space Age Ride and Space Craft will arrive in the Galactic Trading Post at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) on Tuesday, March 8th! Space Age - Cosmic Colors Collection! It has never been so colorful in space before! With the new Cosmic Colors Collection your creations will be the envy of every alien in the universe! The first of the Cosmic Colors Collection will arrive in the Galactic Trading Post at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) March 9th! Be the first to make your space colonization a brilliant and colorful experience! Watch for the items below arriving today! Space Age - Cosmic Colors Collection II! The latest in Space Age decor, this collection has everything you need to bring your interior into the 25th century! Vivid Cosmic Colors accented by clean edges and metallic flooring are sure to impress and make any planetary traveler feel at home! The Cosmic Colors Collection II will arrive in the Galactic Trading Post at 6:30 PM Pacific Time (9:30 PM Eastern Time) March 11th! Watch for the items below arriving today! VFK Space-Time Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, March 13th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, March 14th, 2011. In science fiction, space and time warps are the primary way to travel around the galaxy. The concept that space and time can be warped or curved to enable this futuristic travel is fairly new. A number of theories exist that when made possible by science fictional technology can be used not only for quick jaunts to another solar system, but also for travel through time. Many people believe that today's science fiction will often become tomorrow's reality. For our quest today, we will look at the ideas behind space and time warps! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Space Tube Hub! VFK Space-Time Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. NiceGoldKnight 1:15 2. ConverseStar 1:19 3. ExtremeScarySky 1:27 4. GoldenCzarina 1:43 5. PirateBlue 1:55 6. DuckSwimmer 2:10 7. CuteStarPluto 2:10 8. PirateAce 2:31 9. Cutiemorgan 2:34 10. WaterSnowDream 2:36 11. SuperKoala 2:58 12. iamabigdisfan 3:03 13. Catie_Girl 3:12 14. iVanillaDream 3:16 15. Bellair 3:18 16. pinkfreak 3:31 17. dizdreamer 3:31 18. Enchanted_Star 3:33 19. BillyMays 3:40 20. soccerlaurynm 3:49 21. CaptainBlueMaxx 3:49 22. EatTheCheese 3:51 23. Stormz 3:54 24. iSoccer 4:01 25. Guest177458 4:07 26. mkcoaster 4:09 27. Azul_Flames 4:13 28. Dark.Ninja 4:13 29. CrazyPanda 4:25 30. BananaPeach 4:36 Space Age - Cosmic Colors Collection IV! Colors straight from the brightest nebula will enliven your out-of-this-world space habitat! Don't wait, make your living space, the latest in space living! The Cosmic Colors Collection IV will arrive in the Galactic Trading Post at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, March 14th! Watch for the items below materializing today! Saint Patrick's Day 2011 Collection! Leaping Leprechauns! This is your lucky day! Digital Leprechauns have been laboring long hours to bring you the latest in leafy luxury in the new Saint Patrick's Day 2011 Collection! This new furniture collection combines the vibrant verdure and velvety softness of digital clover into one beautiful design collection. Integrate these bright green hues and Celtic patterns into your Saint Patrick's Day designs and invite all your friends over to share your good luck! The new Saint Patrick's Day 2011 Collection will arrive in the Gift Shoppe on Wednesday 11:00 A.M. Pacific Time (2:00 P.M. Eastern Time) Create your own luck with this exciting Saint Patrick's Day Collection! VFK St. Patrick's Day Mini Quest! Thursday, March 17th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Friday, March 18th, 2011. Today is St. Patrick's Day! This holiday of Irish origin, is traditionally celebrated with the icons of shamrocks, Leprechauns, pots of gold and everything green! The stories and legends of St. Patrick's Day are based on the real life story of St. Patrick. However, over time, the tale has changed to include some more fanciful stories. On today's quest, we will look at the history St. Patrick's Day. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a St. Patrick's Day 2011 Pin! 2011 St. Patrick's Day Spring Ball! As part of our celebration of the first day of Spring and St. Patrick's Day, you won't want to miss our St. Patrick's Day Spring Ball! We will have our St. Patrick's Day Spring Ball on Saturday, March 19th, 2011 from 5:00 P.M. Pacific Time (8:00 P.M. Eastern Time) to 7:00 P.M. Pacific (10:00 P.M. Eastern Time). The St. Patrick's Day Spring Ball will also be held on Sunday afternoon, March 20th from 12:00 P.M. Pacific Time (3:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 8:00 P.M. in the U.K.) to 2:00 P.M. Pacific Time (5:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 10:00 P.M. in the U.K.) There will of course be new outfits and attire for the St. Patrick's Day Spring Ball! As part of the St. Patrick's Day Spring Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! Saint Patrick's Day HOST Hunt Blitz! Join HOST_Dash, HOST_Apple, HOST_Jade and HOST_Pepper for today's St. Patrick's Day Host Hunt! Be the first to say the related phrase when you find the host to receive the St. Patrick's Day Shamrock Lava Light! HOST_Dash - Watch Out for Leprechauns! HOST_Apple - Top o the morning to ya HOST_Jade - May you find gold at the end of your rainbow HOST_Pepper - May Irish Eyes shine upon you Good luck, and may the luck of the Leprechauns be with you! Rainbow Cloud Couch! While there's a pot of gold at one end of the rainbow what is less well known is that there is a Cloud Couch at the other! This Rainbow Cloud Couch is specially treated for long lasting comfort and is guaranteed not to dissipate or evaporate and is carefully crafted by clever cloud critters! When you care a lot about your comfort this couch cushions! The Rainbow Cloud Couch will be descending into the Gift Shoppe at 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday March 17th! VFK History of American Quilts Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, March 20th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, March 21st, 2010. National Quilting Day is celebrated every year on the third Saturday in March, but people who love to quilt expand the celebration of quilting to encompass the entire month of March! Quilts can be anything from a simple design to a complex and elegant work of art and everything in between! There are a number of myths and concepts surrounding the origins of American quilts and quilting, which may not be historically accurate. On today's quest we will explore the colorful and interesting history of American quilting! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Variable Star Quilt! VFK History of American Quilts Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ConverseStar 0:52 2. CoolSun 1:27 3. Minnie_Me 1:57 4. DuckSwimmer 2:00 5. CuteStarPluto 2:07 6. GoldenCzarina 2:15 7. Lady_Rae 2:25 8. allyforever 2:25 9. Meggie 2:28 10. LionJonathan 2:40 11. tinathebattle 2:43 12. Catie_Girl 2:45 13. iOceanEyes 2:46 14. LittleBambi 2:49 15. iamabigdisfan 2:51 16. BellaSwanCullen 2:52 17. HoneyBrownEyes 2:54 18. WaterSnowDream 2:57 19. Snorkels 3:03 20. SuperKoala 3:06 21. Tangerine 3:10 22. Dark.Ninja 3:16 23. starpower 3:22 24. AstroLightning 3:28 25. RedFireBlaze 3:31 26. Swimmingal 3:34 27. battlergirl 3:40 28. wildsplashstone 3:42 29. fabmusa 3:42 30. NeonAqua 4:12 VFK Space Station Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, March 27th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, March 28th, 2011. The modern concept of a station in space has existed in the minds, imaginations and literature of man for centuries. This idea of an orbiting permanent space station that is capable of supporting humans for long term space habitation now seems common place. However, until only recently, such a place still existed only in the imaginations of science fiction writers. On today's quest we are going to explore the exciting history of space stations! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Space Tube Corner! VFK Space Station Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ConverseStar 0:49 2. Captain_Fear 0:58 3. RubyBrightEye 1:28 4. DuckSwimmer 1:48 5. Laurbear 1:52 6. WaterSnowDream 2:28 7. wildsplashstone 2:42 8. Snorkels 2:49 9. LionJonathan 3:01 10. CuteStarPluto 3:01 11. starpower 3:19 12. ramona 3:19 13. GoldenCzarina 3:28 14. BillyMays 3:37 15. ExtremeScarySky 3:42 16. Ace_Rocker 3:43 17. iOceanEyes 3:45 18. fabmusa 3:45 19. sportyfluff 3:51 20. allyforever 3:52 21. Acesillywolf 3:52 22. mkcoaster 3:52 23. Swimmingal 4:15 24. vanillapple 4:21 25. madamemagical 4:22 26. jennaloo 4:22 27. Nayru 4:24 28. RealMaximumFire 4:46 29. Genie 4:49 30. iamabigdisfan 4:52